


Trundle and Graves Take a Tumble in the Hays

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: Graves pursues a (royal) distraction in the hopes of quelling his loneliness.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Trundle and Graves Take a Tumble in the Hays

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, my Thing is rarepairs and hurt/comfort fics
> 
> Also, look, it's not my fault the updated splash art for Trundle makes him hot. If Riot didn't want me to be horny for Trundle, they wouldn't have made his abs shine like that in the light and they wouldn't have given him that look specifically.

Malcolm Graves stood at the door, half tempted to turn around and walk away, but he had already made it past the small cadre of trolls and he had wasted all of his good confident swagger striding past them like he had an appointment (which he kind of did). He took a deep breath and let his fist fall on the door once. The door stood silently. Just before Graves lifted his hand to knock once more, the door swung open and the monstrous face of the largest troll Graves had ever seen hung in the doorway.

  
"Graves," Trundle rumbled. He left the door open and moved back into the room. "Come in."

  
Graves took a small breath and stepped over the threshold into the Chambers of the Troll King. He took a moment to admire the room; it was simply constructed but well-done. It wasn't as big as he'd anticipated, either, but rather kind of cozy in a stark way. The floor appeared to be a dirt-colored carpet with a similar color for the walls. The furniture was all draped in some manner of arctic beast fur, lending a soft layer to the otherwise hard edges of the couches and chairs. The King himself must have been cleaning his weapon before Graves arrived, as the Outlaw caught a peek at the icy shimmer of the club of True Ice as Trundle draped a cloth over it on his workbench.

  
"Heard about you and Twist," Trundle said as he moved over to the fridge.

  
Graves opened his mouth but no words fell out. He and Tobias had indeed parted ways a few months back and yet the name still rung in his ears. But that was kind of why he was here.

  
The small hiss of two beer caps being removed from their bottles brought Graves back to the present. Trundle handed him one beer, frost still clinging to its neck. "So I guess you're looking for a rebound, huh?"

  
Graves accepted the beer, chuckling. "You really waste no time, huh?"

  
Internally, Trundle was screaming something along the lines of "I can't believe that actually worked" but he only belied it in the small smile that played on the edges of his lips, just past his tusks. "I don't get a whole lot of messages on Grindr," he mused, "Except the ones that think I'm catphishing."

  
The thought had occurred to Graves. But there was a certain ... sincerity in some of the shots he'd seen and the unusual locations made him think this was the real deal. He took a swig of the beer, grunting.

  
"Ayways," Trundle said, turning around and walking into the next room, gesturing with his beer, "we can do this dance however you want. Personally, I like doing it on the bed," he said, walking over to a huge bed in the middle of the next room. He sat down casually, speaking to the doorway, "but we can- oh."

  
Graves had already removed his entire wardrobe and was striding towards the King of Trolls completely nude. He straddled the troll's wide legs and pressed his lips hard against Trundle's mouth. They remained like that for a moment.

  
Trundle laughed into the kiss as Graves pulled away. "Damn, and I thought I was eager to get this thing started. Hold on," he said, shrugging off the leather harness and furs he was wearing. He placed his beer on the small bedside table and let one rugged hand wind its way up Graves's back. The man shivered at the residual coldness left by the ice-cold beer. "Sorry," Trundle smiled. "Cold hands."

  
Graves grunted again and went back in for a kiss. This time, Trundle was ready and accepted it eagerly. One thing that surprised Graves was how gentle the troll was in kissing. His large, beastly mouth held such grisly fangs but his lips moved around and past them with such divine grace Graves almost thought he was kissing--

  
With a sharp breath, Graves reared back, his hands now braced on Trundle's rocky shoulders. There was a very brief moment where he was afraid his face showed his heart, but he quickly slid off the bed into a kneeling position in front of the King.

  
Trundle opened his mouth briefly but his breath caught in his throat as the Outlaw's beard bristles brushed against his inner thigh. "Eager, aren't you?" he let slip out as Graves tugged on his loincloth. Trundle slipped a tumb in between his hip and his waistband and let his rapidly rising cock free from its restraints.

  
Graves let out a low rumble of desire as he beheld the member up close. He examined it from a few angles as Trundle slipped the loincloth all the way off. "It's..." he swallowed. "A bit bigger than what I'm used to."

  
Trundle laughed a little and hoped the man didn't see his blush. "Well, I am, like, eight feet tall. It's actually in proportiaaaaahhh-" his words once again caught in his throat as Graves ran his soft human tongue all the way up the shaft before taking the head in his mouth.

  
The moans of the Troll King were music to Graves's ears as he worked the head. _I might be able to fit the whole thing in my mouth,_ he wondered. Trundle's dick was _just_ a little bit larger than Graves's favorite dildo, which he had become intimately familiar with these past few months. But maybe I don't want to.

  
Graves decided it was time to move to the next phase. He grunted as he grasped the troll's treetrunk thighs and lifted, moving around the corner of the bed and letting the large legs drop.

  
Trundle stared up at the ceiling, wholly unprepared for that entire chain of events. "If you wanted me to move you could have just asked," he mumbled weakly. No one had ever moved him around like that and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. That was a lie, he knew _exactly_ how he felt about it, and how he felt about it was "turned on" but he wasn't sure how he felt about _that_.

  
Luckily, Trundle didn't have time to ponder upon that too long, as the Outlaw wasted no time moving up the bed and straddling him yet again. Graves let Trundle's penis nestle right in between his firm ass cheeks as he gently rested on Trundle's abdomen. They stared at each other for a time.

  
"I'm going to be real," Trundle said, after a moment of staring at Graves's expectant eyes. "I wasn't expecting _this_."

  
Graves shrugged. "I don't get to bottom that often."

  
 _Yeah,_ Trundle thought, _Twisted Fate was **definitely** a bottom._ He thrust his hips just enough to let his penis smack Graves's ass lightly. "You sure you can ...handle this?"

  
"I've taken bigger," Graves said flatly. This was almost true; see earlier comment about favorite dildo.

  
Trundle shrugged, grinning. "Hell yeah, then." He reached over to the bedside table and withdrew a small square of plastic from the drawer. "Mind if we use condoms?"

  
Graves stared at the metallic foil. The way the troll held it between his fingers was exactly like people held cards. Flashy people. Graves snatched the condom from the troll's hands, holding it a bit tightly. "I, uh," he stared at the condom. Then he grunted and ripped it open with his teeth. Removing the rubber, he pinched the tip and backed up off the troll's hips. He slowly rolled the condom down the shaft, appreciating the soft moan that Trundle let out, focusing on that instead of what his brain refused to let him forget. "You got lube?"

  
Trundle moved his head back from his pillow, where he had been trying to drown his moans. "Oh, yeah," he breathed, searching the bedside table once again. After a bit of scrambling, he produced a small bottle and handed it to Graves, who deposited a dollop of cool, viscous liquid onto the head.

  
Graves moved forward again and lined his anus up with the now-lubricated dick. He let a small breath escape as the rigid member kissed his hole.

  
Trundle moved his hands gently up Graves's legs, tracing the pattern of the muscles he felt underneath. "Take your time," he said softly.

  
Graves breathed out and began to put pressure on the head, letting gravity do the work for him. Trundle's dick was indeed large; the head felt like an enormous bulb on his sphincter, pressing, pressing, showing no sign of remorse. He bounced up and down a little, trying to coax the tip in, all but ignoring Trundle's soft words of encouragement or advice or warnings or whatever, instead trying to focus on the pain that happens just before the pleasure. After a bit of time, his anus had warmed up enough that he was able to accept the tip.

  
Trundle let out a breathless gasp as Graves began to work his way down.

  
Graves, too, let slip a moan. He was ... woefully ill-prepared for the actual girth of Trundle. Usually, the head was the largest part, but it felt as if Trundle's shaft almost immediately ballooned back out the the width of his head. Vaguely, far way, he heard "are you okay?" a few times.

  
"Graves!" Trundle's voice had lost its soft, gentle, breathy tone and taken up a touch of hardness reserved for normal conversation.

  
Graves stopped moving down the shaft and opened one eye, which he had screwed shut.

  
"Come on, dude, you look like you're in pain." Trundle's face had softened to sympathy. It wasn't becoming on the face of a troll, thought Graves spitefully.

  
The man sighed and nodded. He began to pull himself off of Trundle, trying not to cry out over the increasing burning sensation around his ass. He did gasp as the head of the penis popped free and he lost his balance. Luckily, two large, rough hands caught him before he could headbutt Trundle's sternum.

  
"Hey," Trundle said, still holding him up. "Are you ... alright?"

  
"I'm fine," Graves mumbled, averting his eyes. He re-positioned himself to have better footing on the bed and Trundle let him go. Graves still didn't make eye contact.

  
Trundle regarded the man for a moment. He clearly was _not_ alright and definitely did _not_ want to talk about it, which suited Trundle fine (or so he told himself). "Alright," he said, shrugging from his still mostly-laying down position. "What say we get you a little warmed up first, eh?"

  
Graves watched in a little bit of confusion as Trundle slipped out from under him and moved towards the bathroom, flicking on the cold, harsh light. A few moments later, the troll reappeared with a small armful of dildos of varying size and a towel.

  
"What?" the troll asked. "Sometimes I like to bottom, too."

  
Graves shrugged and moved off the bed so Trundle could place the towel down.

  
"So," Trundle said, laying the dildos out. "Anything strike your fancy?" He grinned brightly at the disdainful look Graves shot him.

  
Graves spitefully hovered his hand over the largest of the bunch, then remembered the pain in his anus. He moved to the middlemost size and picked it up. He ignored the King's nod of approval. It was a beautiful piece, actually; a magnificent abstract phallus made of crystal clear glass with naught but a single twist of blue-green pigment embedded in the center, with a mote of fiery pink near the base.

  
"Ain't it pretty?" Trundle beamed. "I even sometimes display it on the living room. Next question," he pointed at the drawer. "Condom or no?"

  
Graves regarded Trundle with an incredulous look.

  
The King of Trolls responded with a shrug. "I clean 'em after every use, I promise, so condoms aren't necessary." He reached over and tapped the glass with one of his large fingers. "And besides, it's a nonporous material so condoms really aren't necessary but I like to ask."

  
"No condoms is fine," the Outlaw rumbled. This was not how he'd expected this night to go.

  
Trundle's grin erupted before he could stop himself. "Do you want to do the honors?"

  
"Are you always this talkative?" Graves countered.

  
Trundle shrugged. "It's not every day I get a beautiful man in my bedroom like this. I like to make sure we're both having fun."

  
Graves breathed out his nose for a beat, then handed the troll the glass dildo and laid down on the bed, putting his feet up. "Have at it," he said.

  
The small, delighted giggle that bubbled forth was quite unbecoming of a king but Trundle wasn't a king here. He carefully slathered the dildo in a healthy amount of lube, making sure to get the entire shaft (and warming up the piece in the process). He ducked down, underneath the Outlaw's ankles and let them fall on his shoulders as he stood up again, lining the head of the dildo up with Grave's asshole. He licked his lips. "You ready?" he asked.

  
Graves had been watching him with an increasingly tired look on his face. "Anytime, your highness."

  
"Sassy, aren't we?" the Troll King grinned as he began to press the dildo into Graves. He took a bit of vengeful pleasure in the shuddering moan that escaped the man as the dildo slid effortlessly in. Inch by inch, the beautiful twist of blue-green pigment disappeared into the man, who responded by twitching a bit in pleasure. They got to the base without much issue and Trundle looked up at Graves's face, admiring his handiwork. "Everything good up there?"

  
Graves's breathing was becoming slightly ragged. He'd forgotten what it was like to hand over this kind of penetrative power to someone else and how _erotic_ it could be. "Go," he breathed, "go nuts, troll boy."

  
Trundles laugh echoed against the walls of his spartan bedroom as he backed his hand off of the dildo. The positive pressure let the smooth glass slide out slowly, gently. After a few inches, Trundle caught it with a single large finger and began to push it back into place at the same speed. A satisfying shiver ran up Graves's leg as he grasped the duvet. Trundle grinned further and repeated this process, each time moving the dildo back in a little faster. Once they had established a rhythm of out and in, Trundle began to kick it up a notch, actually grabbing the base of the dildo and guiding it out and in with increasing speed until he was enthusiastically rawdogging the Outlaw like he was the last man on Runeterra.

  
Graves's moans had reached a crescendo, his legs kicking and writhing across Trundle's jagged shoulders, when he suddenly reached down and grabbed Trundle's huge hand with a sharp "Stop!"

  
The Troll King froze, mid thrust. He watched the Outlaw's hairy chest heave up and down a bit as Graves stared at the ceiling, his hand digging into Trundle's two large digits.

  
After a few more gulps of air, Graves let out a "s-sorry" as his cock stopped twitching and he released Trundle's hand. "I, uh," he turned away. "I almost blew my load there."

  
Trundle's loud guffaw snapped Graves's glare back onto the troll. "Sorry, sorry," Trundle chortled. "I got a little lost in the sauce there, myself." He licked his lips. "Writhing in pleasure is a good look on you, Outlaw."

  
"I just didn't want to blow my load before you did, your highness," Graves shot back. "Just wanna make sure we're both having fun."

  
"Oh, I'm having a blast here, man," Trundle shrugged, letting the sarcasm fly over his head. "My orgasm shouldn't be the end goal for this little escapade."

  
 _Well, it bloody well is **now** ,_ Graves thought, gritting his teeth a little. "What, you think I can't make you cum?"

  
"What? Oh, no, not at all!" the Troll King responded. "I have faith in your abilities."

  
"Then let's move on to the real thing," Graves gestured with his chin at Trundle's dick.

  
The troll looked surprised. "Already? You sure you don't want-"

  
"I'm sure," Graves said, letting a sly little grin dance across his features as he rolled over onto all fours and presented his round ass. "Gimme all you got, troll."

  
Trundle gazed down at the cake before him. "Don't mind if I do," he said. "But first," he knelt down. "Lemme make sure you're ready for this."

  
Graves was about to protest, wanting the troll to get on with it already before an involuntary yelp escaped his mouth. The troll had nipped the meaty muscle back there, letting one of his tusks graze the interior of the asscheek. It was a delicate sensation Graves hadn't felt before.

  
"You good?" Trundle asked, leaning his head around Graves's ass. "... has no one ever eaten your ass before?"

  
"Can't say they have," Graves responded. "It's, uh," he swallowed. "It's a little intense."

  
"Ah, my bad," Trundle said. "It's probably not normally like this, what with my ..." he tapped his large tusks. "Dental tendencies. We can forgo that for now." He slapped Graves's ass as he pushed himself back into a standing position.

  
Graves let his head hang between his shoulders. He heard a soft moan and slight squishing sounds as the King of Trolls worked his other mace to get it ready. "You sure you don't need help back there?" the Outlaw asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

  
In response, Trundle clamped his hands down on Graves's hips and leaned over the man's back and put his head close to the Outlaw's ear. "Are you ready, big man?" he rumbled.

  
Graves gasped a bit as Trundle's beard whiskers brushed against his ear and the troll's dick tapped lightly against his anus. "I've-" he gasped, "I've _been_ ready, your highness."

  
With a delighted snarl, Trundle reared back and pressed his (lower) head against Graves's ass. They both moaned in unison as Trundle's head pressed past Graves's sphincter yet again, this time with less resistance and far more pleasure. 

  
Graves's back arched involuntarily as the head pushed further in. "Don't stop," he rumbled as Trundle moved his dick out just a bit.

  
"Wouldn't dream of it," the Troll King returned, pushing in further and further. He continued the gentle back and forth, slowly guiding himself into the Outlaw bit by bit. "Damn," the king breathed. "You're really taking this like a champion."

  
Graves had lost all ability to form intelligible speech and could only growl in carnal pleasure. He pressed towards the King of the Trolls, eager to have him in his entirety.

  
"Woah, easy there, big guy," Trundle cooed, gently pushing the ass back. "Gotta take it slow. Besides," he continued.. "You're ... almost ... there." He pressed the last few centimetres and let the full weight of his hips press against Graves's asscheeks. Trundle let himself lean forward with a sigh of satisfaction and traced his large hands around Graves's body to cup his pecs. He rested his chin on the Outlaw's shoulder, breathing in the moment, waiting for Graves's breathing to steady.

  
After a moment, it did. Trundle opened one eye. "You good?"

  
"haaaahh" Graves let a bit of saliva fall from his mouth. "That's..." he breathed, "a lot of dick."

  
Trundle rumbled in agreement. "You got a lotta ass, outlaw man." He sighed again. "Feels good."

  
They remained there a moment, enjoying the carnal embrace, Trundle gently massaging Graves's pecs. "But," Trundle said, almost conversationally, "I seem to remember you saying " _Gimme all you got, **troll**._"" The last five words gathered a sort of growling momentum as they fell out of Trundle's grinning mouth as he began pulling his penis out further and further.

  
Graves gasped in pleasure as the member left him, then exhaled in a sudden moan as Trundle forced his way back in.

  
"So I'm gonna give you all of it." Trundle pulled out. "Again," he pushed back in, "and," he pulled out, "again," in, "and _again_." The rhythm started up again, picking up speed just as fast as Trundle's and Graves's moans crescendoed into cries of pleasure. Trundle's large fingers dug into the Outlaw's hips as Graves began to work with the motion, working the shaft with his ass. Judging by Trundle's elevated moans, this did not go unnoticed. Graves could feel Trundle's legs twitching and writhing, as well, and he felt the troll lean over him.

  
"I'm getting," he gasped, "I'm getting close," the King breathed.

  
"Then keep going!" Graves rumbled. He had moved a hand down to his own dick at some point and Trundle's hand followed suit. Easily falling into the rhythm, they together worked Graves's shaft as Trundle pounded his ass. Like a dam beginning to rupture, a small crack at first, Trundle's breath caught in his throat a half beat out of time. Then the clamped down hard on Graves's hip with one hand, furiously picking up speed on the shaft with his other, and roared in pure, nigh-deafening carnal pleasure as he released his load into (the condom in) Graves's ass.

  
At the same time, Graves's voice also rose, his hand gripping Trundle's duvet and his dick shooting rope all over the towel laid down. Graves had regained the powers of speech for a single shining moment at climax and roared into the night: "Tobias!!"

  
Graves stared down at the spunk slowly seeping into the towel beneath him. He felt the gentle, inevitable withdraw of Trundle from both his ass and his hand, hearing rather than feeling the troll stand up with a groan. Trundle took a breath, then pivoted and dropped onto the bed beside Graves, leaning on his elbows and staring up at the ceiling.

  
They lay there a moment, simply catching their respective breaths. For a time, Graves was optimistic the king hadn't heard his climactic outcry, but Trundle sighed a bit and said, quietly, "Y'all must have been really somethin', huh."

  
The spunk on the towel began to get blurry. Graves's breath began to get ragged.

  
Trundle sighed again. Graves lowered himself into a more fetal position as his sobs began to rise. After a surprisingly short time, Graves seemed to forcefully gather his composure. He cleared his throat, wiping his face carefully. "Sorry," he mumbled, not looking at Trundle, not wanting to see the sympathy in the troll's eyes. "I guess I better be heading out, then."

  
"Oh no, you don't." Trundle hadn't moved.

  
Graves risked a glance at him. The troll was staring at him, his eyes ... strangely impossible to read.

  
The troll was pointing towards the bathroom with one large finger. "Shower." He let his hand drop, his face softening just a touch. "At least grant me that."

  
Graves almost declined but something in the back of his mind convinced him to stay. He plodded over to the bathroom and stepped inside. It was ... surprisingly large. And less conventional than he'd imagined. The walls were a gentle, warm white with an elegant stone vanity with a single, huge sink set into it. The mirror was spotless and took up most of the right wall, with a warm backlight peeking out from under it. To the left, reflected in the mirror, was the most magnificent shower system Graves had ever seen in person. It was a huge stone-walled installation with a static glass door two-thirds of the way covering it. A small lip had been placed at the threshold to prevent water from seeping out onto the floor and the shower floor had a gentle slope to the drain in the center. The showerhead itself hung from the ceiling, a large, square-shaped device that probably simulated rainwater or some shit.

  
"Hah. Showers were always difficult for me 'cause I'm so tall," Trundle said, stepping into the bathroom with the towel and dildo bundle in his arms. "Go on," he said, nudging Graves with one rocky elbow. "Jump in. Set the temp to whatever you want, I'll deal."

  
Graves obliged. There was a bar of soap, a bottle each of what appeared to be shampoo and conditioner, and ... a wire brush? Graves decided not to ask as he turned the shower on. The less conversation, the better. The troll was so talkative.

  
The water itself did indeed fall from the ceiling like rain, but it quickly heated up beyond natural rain temperatures. Graves fiddled with the spigot until it reached an acceptable temperature, then stepped fully under it. He stood there a while, eyes closed, wishing the hot water could wash away his feelings, his embarrassment, his self.

  
"Ooh, nice and toasty," the troll had reappeared, reaching into the stream.

  
Graves moved to one side to allow Trundle access to the water and reached for the soap. He began mechanically lathering up, handing the bar off to Trundle, who had removed his condom and set about washing his dick, making small talk along the way. Graves answered in grunts or short sentences, not really all the way present. When he reached for the shampoo, he must have sighed heavily, because Trundle stopped him.

  
"Here, let me," the troll said. He squirted a dollop of shampoo into his palm and lathered a bit, then set about massaging Graves's head.

  
Graves... stood there, not entirely sure what to do. The Troll King's hands were rough-hewn and hard, but he moved them gently across Graves's scalp, working the soap into his hairs delicately, barely moving his head at all. They stood there in silence for a time, letting the rhythm of the water and Trundle's hands create the soundtrack to the scene.

  
"Why?" Graves asked, quietly, just above the sound of the water.

  
"Because I had you on your hands and knees, I wanted to give your shoulders a rest," Trundle said, matter-of-factly.

  
"No, not that." Graves tilted his head up to look at the troll. "Why the shower? Why the ... this?"

  
Trundle looked down at the man, his soapy hands now at the base of Graves's skull. He smiled ever so slightly. "Because," he said, after a short sigh. "You have the look of a man who feels utterly alone, cast out from his home, looking for ... meaning, I guess." He moved his attention back to washing Graves's hair. "And maybe I ... know what that's like."

  
The silence stretched on. Graves was thankful for the shower for it covered his face in raindrops. He slowly reached his hands out, eventually finding them on Trundle's narrow hips. He began to draw them closer, letting the troll continue his work but falling into a sort of wet embrace. Graves's hands snaked up Trundle's back, sliding over the rocky surface, basking in the smooth skin underneath and around. He felt Trundle stop massaging his head and slide his hands down Graves's shoulders, likewise tightening the hug.

  
They stood there, silently, soapy, for a time, letting the water wash over them both.

  
Graves twitched the hug tighter, one last time, then released the King of Trolls and stepped into the water flow. "Guess I could wash this off, huh," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

  
Trundle smiled a little and wiped a bit of soap off Graves's forehead. "Yeah, same."

  
They finished up in the shower and toweled off.

  
"I can have your clothes washed, if you want," Trundle said. "I had them install a laundry chute here."

  
"Trolls do laundry?" Graves remarked, almost to himself.

  
"They do if their king commands it," Trundle returned. "I can guarantee they'll will be done by the morning."

  
Graves would have refused, but the shower revealed to him just how ... tired he was. "Is that an invitation to stay the night?" he asked.

  
"A royal one, at that," the troll smiled. "I'll even let you choose which side of the bed you sleep on."

  
Graves snorted a bit and scooped up his clothes, handing them to Trundle. "It'd be my pleasure, your highness."

**Author's Note:**

> also, I have never played League of Legends in my life. I will never play League of Legends in my life. I will, however, state that League has a lot of husbands to be had and not nearly enough fanfictions about said husbands.


End file.
